Calendar
The Calendar of Vysarda The calendar of Vysarda, in its current form, was developed in the year 237 by the cleric Hera of Rettia, and is sometimes called the Herrian Calendar. It is in use in all of the major kingdoms of Ostra. The Orcholds of Grevan il-Vec are the only major exception to this, preferring to use their ancestral traditions. The year is divided into 380 days, with 32 or 31 days in each. The 31 day months are set around the points of the year. Years The exact (or estimated) year of the Twin Cataclysms is used as "Year 0" with the notation "BC", and "AC" to mark which side of the event a given year is: Before the Cataclysms, and After the Cataclysms. Months The calendar is divided into 12 months. The names below are given in High Elven, with the Imperial name beside it, along with the number of days in that month: * Abadius - Frostcloak - 32 days (Late Winter) * Calistril - Windshock - 32 days (Early Spring) * Pharast - Waterwash - 31 days (Mid Spring) - The Spring Equinox falls on or around the 13th. * Gozran - Firstflower - 32 days (Late Spring) * Desnus - Brightbloom - 32 days (Early Summer) * Sarenith - Longday - 31 days (Midsummer) - The Summer Solstice falls on or around the 13th. * Erastus - Highsun - 32 days (Late Summer) * Arodus - Dawnfire - 32 days (Early Autumn) * Rova - Laterose - 31 days (Mid Autumn) - The Fall Equinox falls on or around the 13th. * Lamashan - Harvestide - 32 days (Late Autumn) * Neth - Firstsnow - 32 days (Early Winter) * Kuthona - Longnight - 31 days (Midwinter) - The Winter Solstice falls on or around the 13th. The Week A week is considered a 7 day period, from one Sandiel, or Sunsday, to the next. The names below are given in High Elven, with the Imperial name beside. * Sandiel - Sunsday (A Holy Day, and the first day of the week) * Ariel - Moonsday * Niyaha - Toilsday * Lielel - Windsday * Adran - Stonesday * Samua - Firesday * Hieliah - Watersday The Belt of Heaven The 12 Constellations in the Belt of Heaven (and the Compass): * The Compass – A four Point constellation visible all year – Its Northern Point is very nearly true north. * The Arrow – Early Spring – A sign of energy, change, and destiny. * The Phoenix – Spring Equinox – A sign of rebirth, new life, and persistence. * The Wagon – Late Spring – A sign of commerce, travel, and adventure. * The Hart – Early Summer – A sign of gentleness, hope, and timidity. * The Great Dragon – Summer Solstice – A mighty sign, the Dragon brings with it the heat of the summer, and a time of unrest and passion. * The Scorpion – Late Summer – A sign of strength and safety, but also arrogance * The Trickster – Early Autumn – A sign of mischief, cunning, and laughter. * The Loom – Autumnal Equinox – A sign of domesticity, loyalty, and good cheer. * The Cup – Late Autumn – A sign of plenty, drunkenness, and forgetfulness. * The Gorgon – Early Winter – A sign of death, loneliness, and fortitude. * The Matron – Winter Solstice – A sign of family, health, and judgement. * The Harp – Late Winter – A sign of art, community, and beauty. The Moon and the Planets The names of the planets, and their associated mythology, arise from Halfling naming and tradition, as they spread the practice of star-reading and astrology throughout Ostra. The learned, no doubt, have their own names and theories about these heavenly bodies, but the common folk know them as the following: * Arvoren – The Blue Planet – A nearby planet that is seen to be blue. Said to be Yondalla’s husband, who fell from her ship, and was lost in the Heavens. * Sulla – The Moon – Known for its fickleness, but its beauty. Sulla is the sign of romantic love. * Urogalan – The Distant King – A faint planet, with ever so visible rings around it – This is the King of Stars, and a sign of Judgement. * Yondalla – The Morning Star – Halfling mythology tells that the first of the Little Folk found a ship that sailed her into the heavens, where she watches over her children and grandchildren, aiding them in dire need.